Ron, l'enfant maudit
by mystere974
Summary: Ron Weasley, c'est mon nom. J'étais un enfant comblé avec ma famille, mais ils mon sacrifié.J'avais peut-être 5 ans mais je savais ce qu'ils allait faire, mais j'avais peur.Vous-savez-qui m'a tué, je suis revenu a la vie. Je suis l'enfant maudit.
1. La mort d'un ange

J'ai peur, j'ai froid.

Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley mais les gens m'appelle Ron. Ma famille je vous la présente Arthur Weasley mon père, Molly Weasley ma mère,mes frères Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley,Percy Weasley, les jumeaux Fred Weasley et George Weasley et la dernière ma sœur Ginny Weasley. Nous sommes la plus grand famille sorciers et sang-pur du monde sorciers.

J'ai hérité des traits typiques de ma famille : cheveux roux flamme et visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. J'ai les yeux bleus, un nez long, est très grand et disent que mon physique est plutôt similaire à celui de Bill et Percy, plutôt qu'à celui trapu de Charlie, George et Fred.

Il a la menace de ce Lord Voldemort, il est l'un des plus dangereux sorciers de tous les temps. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Vous-savez-qui car ils ont trop peur de lui. Je savais juste qu'il ne fallait pas prononcé son nom.

Un jour Vous-savez-qui est venu dans notre maison et a dit a mes parents de choisir celui qui mourras entre leurs enfants, ils n'ont rien dit, ils hésitent. Vous-savez-qui a dit de celui le plus misérable et faible, ils ont répondue, sans hésitent cette fois-ci moi. Je tremblait de peur, ils m'ont emmené loin de ma famille, mais j'avais comprit, j'était le plus misérable et le plus faible dans la famille. Mais pourquoi mes parents mon choisi alors qu'ils aurait pu se battre ? Les larmes coulent le long de mes yeux. J'avais de plus en plus peur.

Ils m'ont emmené dans une pièce sombre et sale, puis Vous-savez-qui a levé sa baguette et a crie:

-_Avada Kedavra _

Je voyaisune lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent, puis j'entendit le rire de Vous-savez-qui, mon corps est tombe dans un bruit sourd, puis plus rien, le noir, la douleur, la tristesse, et un dernière image de ma famille souriante.

Au même moment dans la salle de réunion l'ordre du phénix avais a pris la nouvelle de la disparition de Ron Weasley. Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Benjy Fenwick, Mondingus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Frank Londubat, Alice Londubat, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Minerva McGonagall, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Sturgis Podmore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey était en train d'assimile la nouvelles, mais Fabian et Gideon Prewett était les plus choqué.

Molly et Arthur était les plus honteux quand ils ont raconté qu'ils avait dû choisir entre ses enfants.

James avait commencé a parle:

-Nous somme désolé, de ce que vous avais du endure il y a quelque heures, mais pourquoi Voldemort a attaque les Weasley professeur Dumbledore ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il ce peut que votre fils sois vivant, dit-il a l'adresse des Weasley

-Nous allons vérifié sa toute-de-suite avec le livres des sang-pur, Alice avec un regard d'espoir

Le livre des sang pur a permit de voir si un des descendants était mort. Alastor Maugrey ouvrit le livre et tout le monde retient son souffle.

-Il est... mort.. a dit Alastor d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude...son nom est barré.

Tout le monde était fige a la nouvelle. Molly éclatât en sanglot, alors que Arthur avait des larmes qui coulent.

Après cette tragédie tout le monde, avait de plus en plus peur de Vous-savez-qui. Et sur la pierre tombale était écrit:

**Ronald Weasley**

**1er mars 1980-15 mars 1985**

**Un enfant qui n'a pas pu vivre**

_Dans ma fic les Potters et ceux qui sont morts sont vivants__.__Harry Potter est bien le survivant et a grandi avec sa famille._


	2. La rencontre

2 ans avait passé depuis la mort de Vous-savez-qui, Harry Potter l'a tuer a l'âge de 7 ans, devenu célébré pour cette acte héroïque, il était devenu Le Survivant.

Les Potter était devenu aussi la famille a suivre. Les Weasley était eux aussi célèbre.

Mais le passé n'est jamais loin.

6 ans depuis la mort de Ron, les Weasley avait oublié cette événement tragique pour ce reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Ils avaient en quelque sorte oublié Ron.

Les Weasley et les Potter sont maintenant devant le chemin de traverse. Harry était vraiment excité d'avoir sa première baguette dans les mains.

-Harry calme-toi un peu, dit Lily Potter avec agacement dans la voix

-Désole maman dit le garçon aux yeux verts

-Laisse-le un peu Lily c'est sa rentre dans un mois c'est normal dit une voix douce qui appartenait a Molly.

-Je sais mais je suis un peu inquiète de le voir partir.

-Moi aussi j'ai connu ça, répliqua la femme rousse dodu

Les garçons quand a eux, étaient prêt a se lance prés du magasin de balais. Mais ce qu'ils ne ce doutait pas c'est que quelqu'un les observer avec des yeux triste. Et disparu.

-Georges arrête avec cette grenouille, il n'est pas un jouet, cria Molly

-Mais maman... c'est drôle de les voir tressaillir a chaque fois que l'on bouge leurs bocal remarqua t-il avec un grand sourire

-Ce n'est pas une raison répondit la mère avec vigueurs

Tout à coup Fred bouscula quelque chose les autres venaient de tourner la tête a cause du bruit.

-Je suis désole de vous avoir bouscule s'excusa Fred

-Ce n'est pas grave murmura le garçon

Mais la capuche qui était sur sa tête glissa dévoilant ses cheveux roux pale et ses yeux verts foncé. La famille Weasley restât choqué devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant leurs yeux.

-Ron murmura Molly avec des larmes aux yeux

-Je suis désole madame mais vous devait vous trompe de personne, moi je m'appel E... mais fut coupe

-Ethan mon garçon je t'ai cherche partout ne me fait plus jamais ça, compris? dit la femme aux cheveux noir avec des reflet roux

-Désole maman j'étais absorbe par les balais expliqua Ethan

-Bien on y vas dit la jeune mère

Et ils partit, laissent derrière eux une famille choqué.

-Ce garçon ressemble a Ron dit James Potter

-oui

Et la famille Potter et Weasley partie encore trouble par cette rencontre.

Ethan et sa mère étaient rentre chez eux.

-Alors c'était eux ? demanda la jeune femme

-oui

-J'arrive pas a y croire ils sont tombe dans le panneau

-oui...mais ce n'est pas encore fini Julia répondit Ethan avec haine et colère dans ses yeux

-On va leurs faire paye ce qu'ils ont osé faire dit la troisième voix devant la porte

je suis désole de vous a voir fait attendre mais j'avais pas d'inspiration la suite ce sera 2 chapitre entre le 19-22


	3. La famille Grayson

FLASH BACK

_POV ETHAN_

_J'avais 7 ans quand mon père, ma foutu dans la rue parce que j'étais une sorcier comme ma mère. Je ne suis pas chanceux dirait certains. Ma mère était une grande sorcière, mais elle a était tuer par les mangemorts qui l'avait tendue un piège. J'étais très au courant du monde sorcier qui m'a appris Vous-savez-qui était mort grâce a Harry Potter et que les Weasley qui avait perdu leurs enfant Ron. Puis un soir ou j'étais entrain de marche pour me trouvait un coin ou dormir j'ai entendue un gémissement qui venait de la ruelle. Curieux je suis allé voir, c'était un garçon, il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux roux ,il avait peut être le même âge que moi. Je me suis approche de lui et je lui ais demande son nom:_

_-je m'appelle Ron _

_-c'est impossible tu est mort, et puis si c'est vraiment toi Ron comment un mort peut être vivant ?_

_-c'est vrai, je suis mort, mais quelque chose c'est produit et j'était ramené a la vie par un elfe, il y a quelque mois._

_Je suis restait silencieux en essayent de restait calme après tout c'était pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre un mort qui a étais ramené a la vie comme ça. Mais il ma raconte son histoire, et j'ai sentit une colère monte en moi. Comment des parents pouvait faire sa a son enfant, puis je me suis rappel de mon propre père moi aussi je lui ai raconte mon histoire, lui aussi a était un peu perplexe._

_-tu sais sa fait vraiment bizarre de parle avec quelqu'un qui me comprend affirma ron_

_-idem répondit-je_

_-alors on est amis ? demanda ron_

_-ouais, amis.. dit-je avec un sourire _

_On c'est serrait la main. Et on a rigolait. Puis 1 ans plus tard, c'était Julia Grayson qu'on a rencontré et qui elle aussi étais une sorcière et est devenue notre mère adoptive, on a fait aussi un rituel de sang avec elle. Moi et Ron on avait maintenant de cheveux roux pâle et des yeux vert foncé comme Julia. On était une vraie famille. _

_FIN FLASH BACK ET POV ETHAN_

Ils se sont retourne pour voir la personne qui avait parlait.

-hé! c'était méchant de ne pas m'avoir réveillé et de partir comme sa, crie daniel

-c'est toi qui ne sait pas réveille marmotte, rigola ethan

-c'est pas vraie, répondit daniel qui tira la langue a son frère

-arrêté les garçons gronda leurs mère

-pfff...

-les garçons quand vous serait a Poudlard n'utiliser pas les sorts que vous avaient appris avec moi, les professeur pourrait se doutait de quelque chose et ils le diras a Dumbledore et il vous forceras a leurs dire votre vraie nom cela pourrait être dangereux surtout pour toi daniel, compris ? expliqua Julia

Ethan raconta leurs rencontre avec les Weasley et les Potter ce qui a eu pour détruire l'humeur de son frère Daniel. Apres cela les deux frère joua avec beaucoup de sort de haut niveau et même certains sans baguette qu'ils avaient appris dans le livre de leurs mère qui les regarda faire les yeux bienveillant.

C'était ça la famille Grayson. Heureuse et plein de vie, mais jusqu'à quand ?


	4. La souffrance de Ron

Quand Ethan et Daniel avait fini de jouer il allait se couche.

_flash back Ron pov_

_Je ne vois plus rien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_Ou suis-je ?_

_Mon corps flotte. J'ai peur alors j'ai crié Maman! Papa! mais rien aucun bruit, ni de paroles réconfortantes. Puis j'ai vue une lumière droit devant, je me suis rapproche et j'ai tendue la main pour la touche, la lumière est devenu plus brillante._

_-qui êtes vous ? demande-je en voyant l'être devant moi _

_-Moi je suis celui qui t'a redonne la vie, je suis un elfe de lumière, tu te souvient de ce qui est arrive avant que tu ne meurt ?_

_-Oui je m'en souvient_

_Mais des larmes était revenu quand je lui est racontait ce qui c'était passe._

_-je vois, tu dois surement être en colère contre eux et vouloir te venger ? _

_Etre en colère oui vouloir me venger je ne sais pas, ils sont encore de ma famille...avant...que..._

_-alors ? _

_-je...ne sais pas mentit je _

_-vient par ici dit-il en se dirigent vers le couloir_

_Je regarde tout au tour de moi il y avait une armoire, plusieurs tableau qui représente des anges ou des baguettes aux couleur doré, argent, blanc. Puis mon regarde se dirigé vers une porte de couleur beige. J'avait envie d'ouvrir cette porte. Mais l'elfe m'interrompue._

_-je veux savoir si tu peux me suivre ?_

_J'allais me m'être debout mais mes jambes ne voulait pas bouger. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes ? Puis je me suis rendue compte que ni mes bras ne voulait bouger._

_-je vois dit l'elfe... ta mort a dure 4 ans tes muscles sont endormir il te frauda plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir marche normalement... il te faut de la rééducation_

_-de la rééducation ?_

_-oui, mon enfant _

_Il me traita comme son fils, parfois je me demandait comment mon ancien famille avait pu me sacrifie pour les sauver, comme quoi quand on dit que le sang est plus épais c'était faux car quand on aime son enfant on le sacrifie pas comme sa. Je me souvient que ma mère avait dit qu'elle aimait ses enfants sans faire de différence, mais cette nuit ma prouve le contraire sa ma détruite de l'intérieure de voir que mon décès était peu pour eux et qu'il m'avait déjà oublie. Je les revoir avec les Potter qui discute avec des éclats de rire et mes frère qui était en train de jouer au quidditch sans moi est qu'il s'amusait il m'avait remplace avec Harry Potter. _

_Cette souffrance que je ressentait était physique et morale. La rééducation était plus dure que j'imagine c'était plus douloureux que la mort. Voila ma promesse les Weasley payeront pour ça. Ils devront voir que je suis devenue plus fort et que je n'ai plus besoin d'eux pour avance. Et que je suis heureux avec ma nouvelle famille._

_fin flash back et ron pov_

Daniel c'était réveillé en premier avec un regard déterminé qui prouve que sa promesse qu'il avait fait il y a longtemps était toujours là. Il se leva et alla prendre un douche pour partir bientôt prendre son petit déjeuner avec un sourire. Ethan le regarda faire avec un soupir car il savait que quand son frère avec un sourire comme sa c'est qu'il préparé quelque chose de grand, et puis dans quelque heures on rentrerait a Poudlard.

**voila le prochain chapitre se nommera LE POUDLARD EXPRESS AVANT LE 2****février**


	5. Le Poudlard Express

Pov DANIEL

On était arrive sur le quai de la gare, je suis vraiment impatient de pouvoir de voir a quoi ressemble Poudlard. Maman dit toujours que si elle avait une chance de retourne là-bas, elle la saisirai sans hésité. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui accompagne leurs enfants alors je ne serait pas surprit si je _les _trouverait ici.

-Daniel ? dit ma mère en me tirant de mes penses

-hein... c'est rien juste du stress répondit-je avec un sourire

Mon frère me regarda et dit:

-Tu devrait arrêté de stresse parce que tu vas bientôt ressemblé a une éponge...avec ironie sur le visage

-hahaha...très drôle c'est la plus mauvais blague que j'ai pu entendre de toute ma vie

Il me poussa pour rigolait et je le regardait d'un aire blase. Il croit toujours que ses blagues son drôle. C'est tout le contraire.

Je me suis retourné pour regarde ma mère et elle m'a donne un sourire. Je me suis de nouveau retourne vers Ethan et la derrière lui il y avait les Weasley qui venait vers nous, je tirais sur la main de mon frère et partit de l'autre côte. Mme Weasley commença a parle a ma mère.

-je vous est vue l'autre jour? demanda poliment Mme Weasley

-c'est exact répondit Julia avec un faux sourire

Mme Weasley continua a parle avec ma mère jusqu'à ce que les Potter et le reste des Weasley arriva.

-hé maman devine ce que Fred m'a appris dit la petite fille Ginny

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-il m'a appris comment maudire dit-elle avec un sourire

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle avec un regard de colère en direction de Fred

Moi et Ethan sommes arrive a ce moment là et tout le monde nous a regarde moi plus que Ethan car je n'étais pas avec eux a ce moment là.Et mes yeux sont du même bleu que ...et bien vous savait

-qui sont-ils ? demanda Ginny

-ha ce sont mes enfants je crois que vous avait déjà rencontre Ethan avant mais pas Daniel présente toi dit-elle avec un sourire innocent

Innocent mon oeil.

-Daniel Grayson dit-je avec un aire vide

Mme Weasley poussa un soupire de tristesse.

-tu sais tu ressemble vraiment a mon petit garçon Ron

-Ha oui je ne savait pas répondit-je

-bien veillez nous excuser on doit y allez enchaîna ma mère

Et nous partons vers une autre direction.

FIN DU POV DANIEL

-il ressemble vraiment a ron surtout Daniel

-oui mais tu c'est bien que c'est impossible son nom est barre dans le livre

dit Lily

-je sais mais s'il y a une toute petite chance qu'il soit en vie alors nous devront nous faire pardonné

-peut être que le livre c'est trompe dit Sirius

Remus et James hocha la tête pour approuve les dire de leurs ami.

Peut-être était-ils vivant ?

**je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire avec mes leçons et les cours je suis crevé la fic recommenceras dans 3 ou 4 mois**


End file.
